


Of Twists and Turns - Art

by Kitmistry, Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry/pseuds/Kitmistry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: When naval surgeon Castiel Novak is captured by the Black Impala pirates, he has no choice but to agree to their terms: He is to serve on their ship for a whole year before they release him. That doesn’t mean he is going to like it, though. Especially when their captain is the embodiment of everything Castiel despises.Determined to earn his freedom, Castiel settles into the life of an outlaw. When the pirates’ true goal is revealed, though, he can no longer deny that things are not as black and white as he thought they were. And he can’t deny how drawn he is to Captain Winchester either.Go Read It
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Of Twists and Turns - Art

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/49061637808/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ohZdVbA)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/49065835227/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> oooo, I enjoyed myself on this one. I could have painted thirty images and there are still a lot of them floating about in my head. I so wanted to paint the epic scenes (you'll get what I mean when you read it) but I had to be good.
> 
> Kitmistry is spot on, there are not enough pirate AU's. 
> 
> Castiel in late 18th/early 19th century naval uniform is one of my favourite things in all the world. 
> 
> Go read it kiddos, you are in for one hell of a treat.


End file.
